People Change
by SmokeyFlare
Summary: Edward dumped Bella for Tanya Denali. So Bella moves to Phoenix with her Mother. After Forks Graduation, all of the students vote to go to Phoenix for the Senior Trip. What will happen when Edward sees her again? Full Summary inside.
1. Izzy Dwyer

**Summary: Edward dumped Bella for Tanya Denali. So Bella moves to Phoenix with her Mother. After Forks Graduation, all of the students vote to go to Phoenix for the Senior Trip. What will happen when Edward sees her again? Will she take him back or will she eat him as she done with all of the other men that she dated?**

**BPOV**

I hate her! She stole Edward from me! Everything was going fine till she showed up. Edward and I talked about being together forever. Getting married, having children the future but no she shows up and takes Edward from me.

"I'm sorry, Bella. But Tanya is much more better for me. I don't have to worry about her because she has more money and looks than you do. You should be grateful that I am breaking up with you so that you won't always be stuck on me." That is when I punched him in the nose.

I guess now he doesn't have such a perfect nose. It was bleeding the last time that I saw him.

I picked up my phone as I continued to pack all of my bags. I went through my contacts and then pressed the send button on my mom's name.

"Hello." I heard her voice over the phone.

"Mom." I sniffed.

"Bella!" I guess she heard me crying. "Are you alright?"

"Can I move with you?"

"Of course dear! But I have to ask. Why?"

Now that is when I started to cry. "He broke up with me for some other girl!" Renee knew that Edward and I were dating but she never met him.

"Why?"

"He says that she has more money and that she more prettier than I will ever be. Plus she is more like him." I sobbed over the phone.

"I'll book you a ticket for tonight."

That was end of Bella Swan.

When I arrived in Phoenix in the morning. Renee started to change me. Making me more beautiful. She got rid of all of my baggy boy clothes and got me skin tight clothing. She got my straight hair permed. She started to take me to the gym to lose weight.

Soon enough it was sophomore year. I was wearing a size two. I was 5'8 and slim. Perfect. I became more coordinated. I became cheer captain for my school. Good-bye Bella Swan. Welcome Izzy Dywer.

**TWO YEARS LATER**

**EPOV**

I can't believe that we finally graduated. Tanya nestled herself in my arms.

I like Tanya but didn't love her. Bella... I sighed. There was everyday I wished I never broke up with her.

Bella was my everything. She was perfect but I had to let her go because I was holding her back from what the world offered.

Alice rolled her eyes at us. She and Rose favored Bella more than Tanya.

"So... Alice, where are we going to for the Senior Trip?" Tanya asked her nasally.

Alice scoffed at her. "How many times do I have to tell you? Jesus, Tanya. We are fucking going to Phoenix!"

"Eddie, Ally is being mean to me."

I looked at Alice. "Alice be nice."

"Why? She is a fucking whore that made my best friend leave town to somewhere. Now she doesn't even contact us." She got up from the table and started to walk away.

Tanya rolled her eyes and flipped her hair. "Whatever. That bitch is nothing compared to me. Don't you think, Eddie?"

Mentally I wanted to kill her then. "It isn't nice to talk about someone you didn't know."

She laughed. "Whatever Eddie."

Jesus, I hate that name.

**BPOV**

Dancing in hottest club with five guys around you was the best.

I laughed as one guy started to grind against me. It got my lady bits working. Maybe I'll fuck him later.

Every since Edward broke up with me. I changed. I was no longer the shy, timid girl known as Bella Swan who never got asked out by any other guy besides Mike Newton and Edward Cullen. Now I was the loud, sexy Izzy Dywer who has sex with new guy every month and is asked out every hour of the day.

Life is wonderful.

I was moaning as Jacob pumped in and out of me. Jacob was probably the only that I had sex with more than a month. I have been sleeping with him for about four months now. He understood how it felt to be left for another person. Plus he was a male duplicate of me. We liked the same things.

"Jacob... Jacob..." I said his name as I started to cum. "JACOB!"

"Izzy!" He released into the condom. He pulled out of me and threw the condom into the trash can. I laid on his chest.

"I think that would be the best I ever had." He laughed and slapped my ass.

"I would agree with you on that one. I don't think that I ever came that much in my sexual life." I laughed.

"Sexual? So what do ya do? Masturbate?" He laughed.

He kissed my forehead. "What did I do to deserve you?" I laughed and kissed him on the lips.

I think that he was probably the only guy that _I_ kissed beside Edward. Plus I think that he is more than my fuck buddy.

**EPOV**

All of the graduates loaded onto the plane.

Tanya was hanging onto my arm. "Eddie! Lets sit together." She dragged me to two empty seats.

Alice then screamed and started jumping. Everyone looked at her.

"What?" Alice boyfriend, Jasper, asked her.

"I got her number from Renee! She could tell us the hot spots!"

Renee? Renee! Bella's mother!

**BPOV**

I was laughing with all of the girls. Then my absurd phone started to ring.

I looked at the clock. It was 2 o'clock. All of the girls looked at the phone. I rolled my eyes and picked it up and answered it.

"Hello." I said in a husky voice.

"BELLA!" Someone with a pitchy voice yelled on the other side.

All of the girls looked at me. "Who is it?" Ashley asked me. I shrugged.

"Um... Who is this?" I asked, keeping my voice husky.

"It's me. ALICE CULLEN!"

Uh-oh.

Alice Cullen. Edward's sister.

"Oh, Alice! How ya doin' babe?" I asked her.

"We are in Phoenix!"

We? Who is we? "Who is we, Alice?"

"All of us. All of the graduates are in Phoenix for our senior trip."

"So?"

"Can you pick us up? The teachers don't care what we do as long as we don't get arrested or pregnant. So can you pick us up?'

"Pick you up?"

"Yeah! So we can hang out and talk about what we missed over the years plus can you show us the hot spots in town?"

"Um. Sure. I must warn you. I have a two seater. Not a bus."

"Oh that is alright. We can rent a car. Can I jump in with you?"

"Uh... Sure."

"Yuppy! Our plane it arriving at 3. 'Kay? Talk to ya later!" She hung up. I looked at the phone.

Ashley asked, "So?"

"Looks like my past is coming here to Phoenix."

"Past?"

"Remember that guy that I told you about who dumped me for another chick." She and all the others. "Him and everyone else."

"So?"

"I have to pick Alice up at 3."

All of the girls grinned. "Well lets go make you fucking hot!"

**APOV**

I was screaming on top of my voice.

"Alice!" Jasper grabbed my shoulders.

"She said yes! She said yes! OMIGOD! She is going to meet us at the airport." I laughed.

Edward gulped. I chuckled at his face. Tanya held her nose up.

**AIRPORT IN PHOENIX**

OMIGOD WE ARRIVED! I dragged out my phone and called Bella. It was 2 o'clock but took an hour to get all of our bags.

Once we grabbed our bags I told Bella which gate we would meet her at.

Soon enough we were outside waiting for her.

Then an Aston Martin came flying in and parking in front of us. Then a brunette came out of the front seat.

She was wearing Mary Jane's with skinnys and a lace mini skirt.. Her shirt was white with a black sash that criss-crossed over her button up shirt. Her hair was wind blown and her make-up was shadowy.

"Alice?" She asked in a husky voice.

My mouth dropped. "Bella!" I ran to hug her.

"It is Izzy now." She wore a smirk. She looked behind me.

Edward looked like a gaping fish. She chuckled. "Well, aren't ya getting a rental?" She laughed and threw her head back. "Come on Alice. I think that I might be able to squeeze one more person in the back." I grabbed Jasper. She chuckled. "Alice, you might want to get in the back seat. Jasper you can have shot gun." She looked at Emmett and the others. "You guys can stay at my house."

Tanya walked up. "I don't think that a double wide trailer will fit all of us."

Bella laughed humorlessly. "Double wide trailer? Why do you live in one? I live in a fucking mansion for you info. Plus I don't even know if you will fit through the doorway, bitch." She got into the car. She turned on the stereo.

Come out and play by The Offspring blared through the speakers. She rolled down the windows and turned down the stereo. "41 Biltmore Estate." Then she pressed down on the accelerator.

**EPOV**

Bella was so different that I couldn't even recognize her. She was confident. The old Bella that I knew was very shy that she wouldn't even talk to a stranger. This one would yell at someone random telling them to fuck off. She even looks a lot more different. The old Bella used to have long straight hair but this one hair is cut to where it looks wind blown. She has a body of a model. She is completely different. She changed from a Plain Jane to a Victoria Secret Angel!

Tanya held her stupid nose up. "Can you believe the way that she talked to me Eddie! That fucking whore!" I rolled my eyes.

Rose, and Em just look at Tanya. Emmett shook his head but didn't say anything. Rosalie on the other hand decided differ.

"You are the fucking bitch. You don't even know her. So don't you dare judge her! If you want to see a whore bitch, look in the goddamn mirror!" She got into the rental car and slammed the door.

Emmett nodded and got into the driver seat. Tanya's mouth was hanging open. She looked at me with her bland blue eyes. I shrugged and got into the back seat.

The drive to Bella's house was completely silent. I cleared my throat. "So..." Rosalie glared at me. "Where are we going again?"

Emmett spoke up. "41 Biltmore Estate."

I nodded. Wherever Bella went, it changed her.

Tanya was looking out the window. We passed all of these houses. The houses just got bigger and bigger as we passed them. Soon enough we stopped in front of a large mansion. My jaw fell open as we parked in front of it.

She wasn't kidding when she said that she lived in a mansion. The mansion had three levels. The door was a large grand door which was about ten feet tall.

Emmett parked in the front. Rose got out first then Emmett followed her. I got out first and Tanya came out after me. Emmett knocked on the large door.

Some dude dressed in a butler suit answered the door. "I'm assuming that you are Mr. McCarty and Ms. Hale." Emmett and Rosalie looked at each other and nodded at the the old man with white hair. He looked at Tanya and I. He looked straightly at me. "You must Mr. Ass and you must be Ms. Whore." Emmett started laughing. Rosalie slapped his arm but she was laughing also.

"Excuse me!" Tanya yelled in a very high tone voice.

I felt my eyebrows raise. "You are on time. Follow me. The lady waits for you at the pool. But please come with me to get your suits for swimming." He led us down a hall.

This house in the inside didn't look like a house, it looked like a fucking five-star hotel.

He brought us to a room that looked like a changing room for the swimming pool. The girls went to a room that was across the hall and we took the other door on the other side. There was towels on the rack. Hangers for your clothing. A bench for sitting down and there was a drain in the floor for water.

Both of our jaws fall open again. I changed into my trunks and grabbed a towel. I walked out of the changing room with Emmett. We both wait outside for Rosalie and Tanya to come out of the room.

Rosalie comes out first wearing a red two piece set. She looked hot. Tanya came out wearing the skimpiest swimming suit that I ever seen. It wouldn't even be considered a swimming suit. Her bra barely covered her nipples. Her bikini barely cover her ass. Rosalie and Emmett rolled their eyes at her. I just put my arm around her, hoping to cover her up a little bit because she didn't have any breast or an ass so the suit looked saggy on her.

Rose opened the glass double doors that led outside to the pool. The pool was HUGE! Alice was lounging on one of the chairs was on the side of the pool. She took off her sunglasses when she seen us and smiled.

"Rose, is this place awesome or is it awesome!" She squealed. Rose laughed and smiled. Jasper's head popped up from the water suddenly.

"Hey guys!" I nodded to him.

Alice turned on the radio. Suddenly "Call me" by Blondie blared through the speakers.

Rosalie sat on one of the chairs, lying her towel on the arm and put on her sunglasses. "Where's Izzy?"

Alice nodded toward the water.

Bella head popped out. As she started coming up the stairs in the pool, the more of her body showed. She was wearing a midnight blue bikini. She was toned. She six pack had a belly button ring. Her breast filled the top. She was fucking hot. The music matched her as she came out of the water.

She smirked at me. "Rose!" She yelled. Rose got up from the chair and ran to her. They both hugged each other and laughed.

Bella looked at us. "Well, there is a pool in front of you in this 107 degrees heat." She laughed and jumped into the pool.

Who was this girl?

**BPOV**

After Edward and the others arrived at the house and got into the pool, my phone rang.

I got out of the pool and flipped open my phone and lounged on the chair.

"Hello." I said in a husky voice.

"Hey, babe." Jacob. Thank god!

"Oh! Hi Babe!" Edward's head turned in my direction. I mentally laughed. "Whatcha callin' for?"

I heard him chuckled. Jesus, he was hot. "I wondering if I could call my girlfriend for a date?"

I groaned. "Sorry but I have guest. What about we all go to the usual?"

"Sure. As long as I have you there."

"Aww... Are you trying to sweet talk me, dear?" I teased.

He laughed. "You know like it, babe."

I threw my head back and laughed. "You know I do."

"So when?"

"How about 9?"

"Sure."

"'Kay see you then."

"Bye." I hung up the floor. I looked back toward the pool.

All of them were looking at me. Alice had balls to be the only one to ask, "So whats on the schedule?"

I laughed. "We are going to a club tonight."

Alice started to jump up and down. Rose nodded. Emmett and Jasper bumped chest. I chuckled. Tanya rolled her eyes and Edward just stared at me.

I got up from the pool and grabbed a towel that Jenkins was holding. "Thank Jenks!" He nodded.

Alice and Rosalie were right behind me as I got into the locker room that my mother had installed. I opened one of the locker and pulled out a short pants and a tank top. They both had my mother's crest sewed on them.

Alice and Rose were looking at me. "There are clothes in the lockers. There are different sizes so you can look in the lockers. They both nodded. Once they had found clothing, we were out of the room.

"Want to get ready for this evening? We have only four hours till 9." I told them.

Alice started to jump up and down. "Yes!" She squealed. Her squeal was so high pitched that Rose and I covered out ears.

Then a minute later Jasper and Emmett come running in. "What's going on?"

"Nothing. We just got finished with our orgy. Too bad Alice just came, we would've had another round." I teased them.

Both of their eyes glazed over. Then I looked down at their pants. I cleared my throat. "It seems like your men have a little problem, ladies."

Alice giggled. Rose rolled her eyes at them. "Guys, we were not having an orgy." She announced to them. Emmett looked at her like she killed his puppy.

Jasper shook his head. "Well, a guy can dream..." He muttered to himself and walked out of the room. Emmett just stood there and stared at us.

"Did you really-"

We all shouted at him. "No!" Then I pushed him out and slammed the door in his face.

I turned back to Alice and Rose. "So shall we?" They both nodded.

I walked up the grand stairs. The door that I closed on Emmett was the door that separated the wings of the house. This wing was my wing specifically. No one was in here except for me.

The stairs was made of marble so everything in here was white. It went up to the second floor and on the second floor was a regular stairs that led to my room. The door to my room was large. The door was decorated with gold accent to go with the white. I turned the gold knob.

I heard their jaws go slack. "This is my room."

**APOV**

I am officially in love with Izzy Dywer. She was a badass that was not afraid to speak her thoughts. She was hot as hell. The best of all, she had a closet that was the size of my entire room!

Her room was white as everything was in this wing. Her bed was bigger than an king size. Her closet doors were opened.

In the closet was everything from ball gowns to the kinkiest things that I have ever saw. There a leather suit with a whip. I brought out of the suit and raised an eyebrow.

She shrugged her shoulders and went to the rack. "What? I like the kinky stuff."

Rose started laughing and hugged Izzy. "I never thought that I would be so proud of you."

"So you're not a virgin?" I asked her.

She turned at me abruptly. "Hell to the no! Girl, sex is my middle name. I usually have a new guy every month. I have been with this one guy though for four months now. His name is Jacob. He is hot as hell. You know, native guy that stands over 6 feet. Muscular. A sex god!" She moaned.

Then she brought out two outfits. I picked up the smaller outfit.

It was perfect!

**RPOV**

Izzy was really different from the Bella that I knew in Forks.

Bella would blush and the thought of sex but Izzy would talk about her partners in front of everyone.

Bella would shy away from Tanya but Izzy would tell her to shut the fuck up.

Izzy was awesome! She isn't a virgin anymore so Alice and I could talk about sex with her now.

**AN: Well, there you go. The first chapter. I should have the second chapter posted tomorrow. Please review!**


	2. Jacob and Renee

**Chapter 2**

**9 O'CLOCK**

**BPOV**

9 o'clock came around. Everyone was now ready and leaving the house.

Jenks was driving us in the family limo. I smiled as he stopped. "Welcome to Twilight." Jenks opened the door for us.

"Thanks Jenks!" I told him as I got out. I was wearing my leather miniskirt with a white tube shirt. My hair was put up messy. My shoes were 6 inch platform stiletto.

I walked up to the guy with the velvet rope. He looked at me and nodded. Then he looked at the others. "They are with me." I smiled at him flirtatiously. He smiled at me and raised the velvet rope.

The club was as it usual. Music blasting, people dancing, people drinking. A heaven for me. I looked over the crowd.

The one in a long white sleeved shirt at the bar was Jacob. He was talking to the male bartender with a beer in his hand. I smiled.

"My date is here. Be back." I told the others as I started to make my way through the crowd. As I walked, I felt all of the men and some women eyes follow me.

I was behind him. I whispered into his ear. "I'm looking for a man that can make scream. Care to help me find him?" I grabbed his growing erection.

"Izzy..." He turned around in his chair. He brushed a strand from my face and put it behind my ear. "You look beautiful." I smiled at him. He tilted my chin up. Even though I was wearing heels, he was still taller than me. He brought his lips down to mine.

I guess that is when our make out session started. Then someone cleared their throat. Jacob and I broke apart to looked at the source of the sound. Standing beside was everyone. They all had smirks on their face except for two. Tanya's nose was wrinkled in disgust. Edward eye's were looking at me longingly.

I started laughing. "Sorry." Jacob pulled my closer to him.

Rose and Alice gave me a thumbs up. I am guessing that they approved of Jacob.

I smiled at them. "Guys, this is Jacob, my boyfriend."

Edward's eyes looked like they were watering. Emmett and Jasper stepped forward and shook his hand., then introduced themselves. The girls said their hi. Then everyone but us went to the dance floor.

Jacob and I ran into the back. He unzipped his pants and pulled up my skirt. Then pushed himself inside of me. I moaned as I felt his hardness move in me.

This was something that we did normally when we came to the club. We did it so much that the people at the club actually have a room just for us.

After our little quickie we walked back into the club. The others had stopped dancing and were at the bar getting drinks. Alice was the first one to see us coming.

She looked at us and smirked. "Where have you've been?" She took a sip of her drink.

I smiled at her. "Oh nothing, just had sex in the back. You know the usual.." Her mouth dropped open. "You might want to close unless you want something to go in there?" Jacob and I chuckled as she shut her jaw quick.

Rose was laughing. "I never thought that I would see the day that Alice's mouth was shut. Izzy, you are a blessing from heaven." Emmett and Jasper nodded and joined her laughter.

Alice glared at them. "Oh shut up!" She turned back toward the bar and sipped her drink. I laughed and hugged.

"Oh you know I was just kidding Tinkerbell."

She smiled and hugged me back. I sat down beside her. Jacob sat down next to me. Jacob called, "Embry, two beers." The bartender nodded.

Edward looked at me. "You drink beer?"

"Duh... I detest chick drinks." I grabbed my Corona from the man. I turned toward Jacob.

The rest of the evening was fine. We said our good-byes at the front and part our ways. We all got into the limo where Jenks was waiting.

He opened the door for us. "Thanks Jenks!" He nodded.

The drive home was... entertaining. Alice was puking up a storm. It was a good thing that the limo had a bucket inside and that windows could roll down.

Tanya was complaining to Edward about the smell. Jasper was holding back Alice's hair as she threw up her alcohol.

"I am never drinking again..." Alice moaned. I laughed.

"Please..." I joked. She glared at me then she finally cracked and smiled. She shook her head.

"It is impossible to stay angry at you Izzy."

I laughed. "I know right. I can't stay angry at myself also."

She laughed. "You are literally too stupid to insult."

I laughed. "You got that line from Hangover!"

The rest of ride was peaceful. All of talked the entire way, well most of us did. Edward and Tanya stayed out of the discussion.

Once we arrived back at home, the lights were on in the house. Renee and Phil must be home.

Jenks opened the door for us. He helped me out of the limo. I looked at house. "Renee and Phil are home." I shrugged and walked toward the front door and took my keys out of my purse. I heard someone fall behind me. I turned around to find that Alice had passed out and was being carried in Jasper's arm. I shook my head.

"Jasper, you can put her in one of the guest bedrooms down the hall." He nodded.

_She had way too much alcohol. _I thought to myself. I opened the door. Renee and Phil were in the dining hall. The large table was filled with enough food to feed an army.

Jasper, Emmett and Edward looked at the table and licked their lips. I chuckled. I gave my jacket to one of the workers. He immediately hung it in the closet with the rest of the jackets and took the others.

"Hey Mom. Hey Phil." I walked into the dining hall and sat down at one of the chairs. The others sat down at the table.

Renee looked at me and smiled. "Izzy! How was your day?"

I smiled and chuckled. "Excellent for your information. I invited guest for the week."

Her and Phil nodded. Phil looked at them and nodded. "Welcome." He looked back at the food and then to Renee. "Shall we say grace?" She nodded.

Renee grabbed my hand. "Bow you heads." She told everyone. "Praise the Lord for this meal in front of us, for the health we are fortunate to have, for the happy times the people at this table may shared, and the happy times to come. Amen."

We all said "Amen." Then the feast began.

"So what are your names?" Renee asked them.

Jasper was first one to answer. "I'm Jasper Whitlock, ma'am." She smiled.

"Oo. Texan?" He nodded. She looked at Emmett.

"E, double M, E, double T. I'm Emmett." I laughed.

"Emmett, did you just spell your name?" He nodded and smiled. Renee chuckled.

"You must be the jokster of the family, right?" Emmett nodded.

The other introduced themselves. Soon enough it was Edward's and Tanya's turn. My mother knew everything so this was going to be interesting.

"I'm Edward." Renee's smile turned into a frown.

She glared at him. "So you are the motherfucker who broke my baby's heart..." I nudged her with my elbow. She held her hand up to me. "Listen here, Dickward. I don't like you one bit. If you ever try to do anything with my daughter, I will castrate you myself. Understand?" He nodded.

I couldn't help but laugh at him. He looked so scared. I never thought that I would see the day that he would be afraid of my mother. But Renee could be scary when she wanted to be.

"I'm Tanya." If you thought that Renee couldn't get any more scary, you were wrong. Renee frown turned into a snarl.

"You are the fucking whore-" Phil cleared his throat.

He got up from the table. "I think that it time for bed, Renee. Night." He smiled nervously at the others and grabbed Renee from her chair.

I smiled and shook my head. _That was something that I have to put in the memory book. "The Night Renee cussed out Mr. Ass and Ms. Whore."_

The others were laughing. Edward looked like a deer in front of a car. His eyes were all big. "Did that really happen?"

Emmett was wheezing. "Yeah. You got you ass handed to you on a silver platter by Renee!" He started laughing again.

Rosalie was laughing so hard, I thought for minute that she would fall out of her chair.

Tanya had her nose in the air as usual. "Can you believe her, Eddie? That whore-" The room got quiet.

I glared at her and stood up from my chair. "What the fuck did you just call my mother?"

Tanya glared at me. "I called your mother a wh-"

I punched her across the table. She fell backward in the chair. I jumped over the table and started punching her like my life depended on it. Emmett and Jasper pulled me off Tanya. Edward helped Tanya up.

Tanya's nose was broken. Her cheek bone was swelling. She screamed and tried to run at me but Edward held her back. Rosalie had her phone out. I'm guessing that she was taping the fight.

"Let me the fuck go! I'm going to killed that bitch!" It took both Emmett and Jasper to hold me back.

"Damn, Izzy!" Emmett yelled. "She is strong!" I head butted one of them and launched myself at Tanya. I tackled her to the ground. Even though I was still in my mini skirt, I could still kick ass.

Three hours later, Tanya was in an ambulance on her way to the hospital. Emmett and Jasper were both icing their heads and groin. Edward was unconscious at the moment. Rosalie was on the floor laughing. Alice was still passed out. Renee congratulated me. Phil smiled and shook his head at me. Me on the other hand never felt better.

I would have never thought that this was just day one.

Rose was still laughing as she looked at her phone.

"What are you laughing about Rose?"

She showed me her phone. It was part when I punched Tanya across the table. I laughed. That felt good.

**AN: There is chapter 2. Tomorrow I'll probably post the next chapter. Please review!**


	3. Village Inn

**AN: Sorry for the wait. Busy is an understatement for me the past few days. School, dinners, family. Well, here is the next chapter please review!**

**Chapter 3**

**EPOV**

I never met Bella's mother. From what I've heard, she was pretty nice. But I haven't seen that part yet. Renee hated me with a passion. She even threatened to castrate me. That was a pretty sore subject for a guy.

Tanya was in the hospital after taking a serious beating from "Izzy".

Bella was completely different. The Bella I knew before would've turn away from what Tanya had said but this Bella stood up for herself. She had a air of confidence around her that could make anyone shrink down. She wasn't the shy girl that I knew in Forks. She was different. Yet I still love her.

In Forks, Bella was the only thing that I needed. I knew that she could do better without me. That is why I broke it off and started dating Tanya. Bella could do so much more without me.

And she did. Now she didn't even need to look at me. She had all of her confidence to do what ever she wanted. If I was still with her, she would have never gained that confidence.

I know that I may have screwed up badly by dating Tanya, but I needed something to do to get over Bella. Tanya was just there.

The night I broke up with Bella was the first night I slept with Tanya to get over the pain. It was biggest mistake I ever made. Instead of the pain being soothed, it got bigger. What I did to get over my pain was imagine Tanya as Bella. After that, everything got better.

The only thing that mattered to me in the entire world was Bella. I would die for her any day. I love her. She was the reason that I breathed and lived. If I could go back in time, the only thing I would change would be never to date Tanya. She was a fucking bitch.

I couldn't imagine living with her for my entire life. With Bella, I could but I don't think that is an option now. Bella hates me with a passion along with everyone else.

"Get up!" Emmett pushed me off the bed. I landed on the floor with a _thud_.

"What the hell man?" I yelled.

Jasper shook his head at me. "Edward, get up. We are going to be leaving in an hour."

"Where?" I groaned as I got up from the floor.

Emmett chuckled. "Izzy is taking us out for breakfast. You know last night was the best night of my life." _It was._

Someone knocked on the door. "Guys, postpone the breakfast by an hour. Alice is has a bad headache."

Jasper opened the door. There standing was Bella. She was wearing a silk sleepwear. It consisted of a short shorts and a silk spaghetti strap shirt. I felt my mouth drop open.

"Is she alright?" Bella nodded.

"Alice is actually asking for you." He nodded. She looked at Emmett then me. "Morning Ass, how did it feel to be unconscious for six hours?"

"Never felt better."

She glared at me. "Well, I can do it again." She turned around and Jasper followed her.

Emmett turned to me. "You better not think that you have a chance with Izzy, Ed." I looked at him. "You had your chance with Bella but this is Izzy now. Izzy doesn't seem like the one to forgive. Edward just leave her alone. Go back to Tanya, you both deserve each other." He walked out of the room.

I laid back down onto the bed.

I fell in love with Bella. I starting to think that I falling in love with Izzy. I thought about the difference between the two. Bella was a shy girl. Izzy would tell anyone to shut the hell up. Bella couldn't throw a punch, Izzy can kick ass. Bella was blushed at the thought of sex. Izzy has sex in public. They were exactly the opposite yet still the same person. She was still the woman that I loved.

I walked out of the room. Ballet music played down the halls. I walked toward the music.

In the house was everything. I walked into the room that had the music. There was Bella dancing. She had her eyes closed as she danced across the floor.

Her large eyes were closed as she tiptoed across the floor. Her body moved with the music. She had a small smile on her face as she danced. She looked exactly how Bella looked. Simply beautiful.

Too soon, the song ended and she opened her eyes. Her smile turned into a snarl. "What are you doing here?"

"I just heard music."

"So you decided to stalk me?" She grabbed her bag and started to walk out of the room.

"All those years ago, I made the biggest mistake in my entire life."

"What would that be?"

"Letting you go when I should have held onto you."

She looked at me. "You broke me. I had to get myself together somehow. But obviously your love for me wasn't enough." _It was more than enough. I loved you enough to let you go. To better without me._ "Was it?" I stayed quiet. She shook her head. "That is what I thought." She walked away from me again.

**BPOV**

I had to hold back tears as I walked away from Edward.

I couldn't stay around Edward. When I am around Edward, I lose myself. I start to become the shy girl once again. I couldn't let that happen.

Edward. The boy that stole my heart then chopped it into small piece and stepped on it. I refuse to let him do that to me again. Never will I feel weak like I did all those years ago.

I am Izzy Dwyer! I am not shy! I am confident! I can have any man I want! Yet... The one I want I can't have. I slapped my head.

I groaned and flopped onto my bed. Rose and Alice looked at me.

"Why does he have to bring back memories that I don't want to remember?" I asked them. They laid beside me.

Alice hugged me. "Edward wants you, Bella,"

Rose hugged me. "He wants what he can't have."

"Maybe. But we need to get ready for breakfast. Hopefully, Renee doesn't kick Edward's ass."

I looked in the mirror as I continued to get ready. I tied my hair into a high ponytail and did a little make-up. I chose to wear skinny jeans with a black t-shirt that said "Are you supposed to be looking here?". I grabbed my black boot that went to my calf.

Jake said that he would meet us at the Village Inn's. We were both obsess with their crepes. Even on my worse days, crepes would brighten them. I love the strawberry crepes!

Alice finally got up. She is probably having the worse hangover of her life. Usually the pixie is like an energizer bunny, but today she is walking like a zombie with the moaning and groaning. Her hair that was usually perfect was bushy. Her make-up, there was none. Her clothes were wrinkled. Overall, she looked horrible and that was extremely weird since this is Alice I am talking.

"I can't believe that I missed out of the action last night!" Alice screeched then groaned and held her head. "Even the sound of my voice bothers me." I chuckled. She glared at me then smile. _No one can stay mad at me._ I giggled to myself then stopped. _I just did not GIGGLE like a school girl!_

I shook my head and continued to drive to the restaurant. I pulled into the parking lot in my Aston Martin. Emmett and the others were coming in their rental. Jasper carried Alice out of the car as she moaned about the light.

A black Harley motorcycle was park in the lot. I know only one person in the entire Phoenix area that has that model. Jacob. He was here.

I ran inside the restaurant and found that Jacob was sitting at a large circle table. All of the chairs around him were empty as he sat there waiting.

He looked up and smiled at me. He stood up as I approached. Soon enough I was engulfed into his warm cinnamon scent. Just his presence calm while Edward's presence made me jittery.

"Morning, Izzy." He kissed my cheek and pulled out the chair next to him.

I smiled at him. "Morning, Jake." I picked up a menu and found that the crepes were still on the list.

We both shared a look at nodded. Crepe? Agreed.

The waitress came walking out. _Great..._ She looked at our table and pushed up her breast as she looked at Jacob. "Hi my name is Amber. Can I help you?" She started to rub Jacob's shoulders.

I grabbed her hand. "Lay one more finger on my boyfriend, then I kick your ass. Got it?" I threatened. She gulped and nodded her head.

"What can I get you?" She said in a panicked voice.

"Two strawberry crepe with over easy eggs and bacon. One cranberry juice and one orange juice." I told her. She nodded and hurried to get the others.

After she left, Jacob started laughing. "Possessive, huh?" I smiled and kissed his cheek.

"I had to tell her who you belong to." He laughed.

"And who do I belong to?" I laughed.

"I think we both know the answer to that one." Then a make out session started.

Someone nudged us. I looked at the person. It was Rose.

She whispered, "You two are going to get us kick out soon." Jake and I looked at each other laughed. _That is nothing new..._

**AN: Well there you go! I will have the next chapter posted on Friday. Please review!**


	4. Thing 1 and Thing 2

**AN: Sorry for the delay! My internet got shut down for the past few weeks (I hate bills!) so I haven't got the chance to update.**

**NOTE: Bella has those mentally arguments with herself. That is why a part in this chapter has a conversation between Izzy and Bella. They are like the angel and demon on her shoulders (Like the mini Jack Sparrows in World End when he was debating with himself)**

**Chapter 4**

Day three, Tanya came back from the hospital. She had to get nose and cheekbone surgery done. She also had severe bruising

When she came back into the house, she was always on the opposite side of the room. I couldn't help chuckling.

Tanya's eyes widen as she saw me smirking at her.

"So how many surgeries is that now?"

Alice and Rose both laughed as Edward raised his eyebrows. Emmett and Jasper were making deals about which it was. She put her nose in the air. Obviously she got some confidence.

"Whatever..." I turned around to look at her. She gulped and hid behind Edward. _Like that would stop me..._

I chuckled and shook my head.

Then Alice's phone went off.

"Hello!" Alice screeched into the phone. Her smile became a frown. "Yes... No!... Why?... Ugh!... Whatever!... Sure... I'll tell Izzy! Bye!"

I raised an eyebrow and took a drink of lemonade. She looked and grimaced. "That was Jessica and she wants to hang out." I spit out my drink.

"Oh hell no!"

_Flashback_

"_Smella Bella!" Jessica and her friends yelled at me as I walked by._

_School was over. Edward wasn't here today. That meant that the Sluts of Forks were free to make my day hell._

"_No Edward today. You are so ugly! I don't see what he sees in you." Jessica yelled. Her hair was put into pigtails. Her eyelashes were thick with mascara. Her face had an thick layer of make-up on._

_She slapped my face and scratched me. Her group started to kick me as I curled into a ball. Once they were done, I continued to lay there._

"_See you later Smella! Maybe one of these days Edward would wake up and dump you!"_

_End of Flashback_

I flinched at the memory. It was one of the reasons that I left.

"If she tries anything, kick her ass." Izzy told me in my head.

"Don't listen to Izzy!" Bella told me. "Don't do anything, just ignore it."

"Right and have the person that bullied us do it again!" Izzy yelled with her hands on her hips.

Bella sighed. "Yes... It is the right thing to do! Why be like her?"

Izzy threw her head back. "It is called revenge! Grow a back bone Bella!"

"Izzy!" Alice yelled at me.

"Huh?" I woke up from my internal dispute.

"So do you mind?" Izzy yelled 'yes'.

"No." Bella nodded her head while Izzy slammed her head against the wall. "I'll kick her ass if she tries to do anything though." Bella now shook her head and Izzy did a flip.

Alice smiled. "I was hoping you would say that because I cannot stand that bitch!"

Tanya huffed. "I like her presence..."

I rolled my eyes. "Of course you do. Birds do flock together, you know?" Her jaw fell open as the other started to laugh.

Alice gave Jessica and her crew directions to my house after our laugh at Tanya.

Rose and I went to the pool to go swim.

**JPOV (Jessica)**

_OMG! Smella Bella lives in Phoenix!_

I hung up the phone and looked at Lauren. "It seems that Smella lives here."

Lauren laughed. "OMG! I wonder is she got like any more fatter! No wonder why Edward dumped her!" I laughed with her.

We both got into the rental car that Lauren's dad rented for us. _41 Biltmore street._

The houses that we drove by seemed to get bigger and bigger. More like something that I could see myself living in.

Lauren stopped the car in front of the largest house.

"This is Smella's house!" She growled. "I bet she probably had plastic surgery or something." Lauren flipped her hair.

I laughed. "Like totally." We knocked on the huge door.

An old butler guy opened the door. He looked at us and shook his head. "You must be Thing 1 and Thing 2."

My jaw fell open as my gum dropped out. "Eww! Jess that is disgusting!" Lauren screeched.

Lauren threw her bag to the butler and walked inside. Inside of the place looked like something I could see myself living in. Everything was like so pretty! Nothing looked cheap.

"Thing 1 and Thing 2, the lady and her company await for your presence in the lounge room." He started to lead the way into the house.

**BPOV**

Now we awaiting the presence of the two blonds that if not I will murder.

The lounge room had everything that you could think of: 100" Plasma screen, Playstation 3. Xbox, Pool table, Bar, the most comfortable couch and loveseat and etc.

Rose and Alice were lounging on the couch, doing each others nails. All of the boys were playing with the many game consoles, currently using the Xbox playing Halo. The strawberry blond was trying massage Edward's shoulders while he played the game but she wasn't succeeding in even touching him because he was shoving her away. I was at the bar grabbing myself a beer because I was going to need it when the other two arrive.

"OMG!"

They finally arrived. I mentally groaned and took the cap off my beer and took a swig. This is going to be hell.

Lauren and Jessica's mouths were dropped open as they stared at the room. Tanya started to jump up and down. Most likely thinking that now the other two were here that she could make my life hell but I wasn't going to let that happen.

"Close your mouths. You don't want anyone to think that you begging for someone to something in there." They both snapped their mouths.

Thing 1 glared at me. "Who the hell do you think you are?"

"Izzy Dwyer, mister."

Rose and Alice both started to laugh. Tanya rolled her eyes. "I am not a man!" Thing 1 aka Lauren screeched.

"Couldv'e fooled me..." Mentally Izzy was on the floor laughing while Bella was shaking her head.

Now the guys were laughing. "Whatever..." Thing 2 (Jessica) flipped her hair. "We are still more beautiful than you are."

Emmett spoke up this time. "Whoever told you that, they lied."

This brought more laughter into the room.

Thing 1 and Thing 2 both flipped their hair and went to go sit by Tanya. All three of them were trying to massage Edward. They didn't get that Edward wanted to be left alone. Watch them was like watching a bomb about to explode.

"STOP IT!" It exploded.

Edward's face was a bright red with rage. He did look like a bomb. Tanya and the others cowered away from him.

I couldn't help but chuckle.

"But Eddie..." Tanya pouted. "You always liked me touching you."

Emmett and Jasper looked at each other and pretended to be throwing up. Alice and Rose both covered up their laughter with coughing.

Edward looked at me. "Help." He mouthed. I shook my head. _You are on your own, jack._ He looked at the others and seens their face. He shook his head.

"Tanya, you are probably one of the dumbest women that I know! The only reason I ever dated you was because you were the back-up!" He yelled at her.

The room got silent. It was so silent that you would hear a pin drop. All of our mouths fell open.

"I don't love you! Probably never will! My heart was given to another a long time ago." He whispered the last part. "Just leave me alone!" He got up from the floor and walked out of the room.

Tanya's mouth was hanging open. Thing 1 and Thing 2 were looking at each, obviously confuse. All of the others were smiling.

"It is about goddamn time, Eddie!" Emmett yelled.

Izzy and Bella were both speechless for the first time. They were both looking at each other then looking back at the scene.

I finally chuckled. "Look like _Eddie _has some conscience after all."

"I know right!" Alice laughed and jumped back onto the couch.

"Whatever!" Tanya said nasally. "We are just going through a little rough patch. I will probably be fucking him tonight anyway." I rolled my eyes.

Someone knocked on the door. Jenks left the room to go answer it.

"IZZY!"

When you thought there was enough people here.

**AN: There you go! Please review. I will try to update before Christmas if I have time. I starting to hate shopping. Every single day... Review please!**


End file.
